


Didn't Get It

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian should have seen it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Get It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanthimus (nan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



Maybe Mia's words should have been a warning. The 'he owns you now' echoed in his Brian's ears, over and over again. The way Dom would back away from the Supra when they were all working on it should have been another clue.

He could still feel those eyes on him, sizing him up, making him grow uncomfortable. It was like Dom was marking him out. Marking him as a piece of property that needed Dom's name etched into it, even.

Brian would piss Vince off on those days, make Vince take a swing, and then Dom would bust into the middle, backing his longtime friend off. That should have been the third red flag for Brian.

Then there was the betrayal in Dom's eyes as he called for the lifeflight. That...that he had expected, but it went far deeper than Brian would have expected, even given that Brian had _lied_ , saying he wasn't a cop in plain English.

But it took putting the keys in Dom's hand to get it. Brian watched the Supra go, and understood then. He was too late, and it still didn't make a lot of sense to him, yet he knew now. Only...Brian would never get to find out if it might have worked, with a man he would have sworn was straighter than a pool cue.


End file.
